DESCRIPTION (Investigator's Abstract): The purpose of this Phase II SBIR is to: Develop an integrated database using the public use versions of the National Long-Term Care Surveys (1982, 1984, and 1989), the National Medical Care Expenditure Survey (1987), and the National Nursing Home Surveys (1977 and 1985) to be distributed on optical disk to researchers and universities. Standardize the available survey documentation into a common format. The current documentation for the three surveys was compiled by different organizations using different formats and even differs between separate years of a single survey. The documentation will be recast into a common format to make it easier to use. The documentation will be automated, installed into an easy to use data access and retrieval system. Develop a user friendly interface system to facilitate access to the integrated database. The interface will support creation of extract files based upon user defined parameters. Pre-defined analysis profiles will be provided as a starting point to aid inexperienced users.Extract files will be written in common formats including SAS, SPSS, Lotus 1-2-3, dBase, or ASCII. If SAS or SPSS is requested, the code required to read the extract file will be generated. Implement a distribution and support strategy for supplying the integrated database on optical medium compatible with PC-DOS and Macintosh computers. The system will be designed to be as easy to use. However, technical assistance will made available to users as a part of Phase III. Supporting this technical assistance will be a interactive knowledge base on the proper operation of the system. The knowledge base will initially be composed of the documentation and annotated usage notes and will be revised and expanded over time.